


Festivities

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Birthdays, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ray team up on Fraser to keep him home on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Canadian Blowjob Day revival, in honour of CKR's birthday.

Ray's got big plans for Fraser's birthday. Well, okay, technically it's Kowalski's plan, but Ray is instrumental to the execution of said plan, because the plan starts with making sure that Fraser's actually _around_ for his birthday, instead of at the Consulate doing whatever it is he does now that he's in charge there. Which means waking up before he does, well before the crack of dawn. Kowalski doesn't have a hope in hell of pulling that off--most working days, he sleeps through both Fraser and Ray getting up, and it's only the smell of coffee that finally gets him out of bed--but waking up early without an alarm is just one of the many useful skills Ray learned in Vegas. 

Which is why it's 5.30 in the morning and Ray is awake, listening to Fraser breathing deep and even behind him while Kowalski snores and snuffles quietly on the far side of the bed. Ray wriggles around til he's facing Fraser and can start laying down kisses along his jaw and his neck and that sensitive spot below his ear. Fraser makes a sleepy, happy noise, and Ray reaches over him to jab Kowalski in the ribs. 

Kowalski squawks in protest, and Ray rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Kowalski, you're missing out." 

Fraser's awake now, one hand on the back of Ray's neck and the other sliding down underneath the waistband of his pyjamas. 

"Morning, Benny," Ray says. "Happy birthday." 

"Thank you, Ray," Fraser says, beaming. Ray kisses him some more and reaches over to jab Kowalski again. He needs to get his act together, because pretty soon Fraser's gonna realise what's going on.

Sure enough, as soon as Ray starts in on the row of buttons down Fraser's longjohns, he makes a regretful noise against Ray's mouth and says, "Ray, I'm afraid I have to get up and get ready for work. I'm already running late, and I haven't even taken Dief out yet." 

Kowalski finally gets with the program, shoving in beside Ray to give Fraser a quick happy birthday kiss of his own before picking up where Ray left off with the buttons. 

"I already let McCormick know you weren't going to be there today," Ray says. 

"Ray, I have several important--"

"It's all been rescheduled," Ray says. "It's your birthday, Benny. You're gonna spend the day at home, with us, in bed."

Fraser's still protesting when Kowalski finally gets the last of the buttons undone and puts his mouth on Fraser's dick. The protests trail off into a strangled whimper. Ray grins. 

"Pretty persuasive, huh?" 

Fraser's trying to keep quiet, trying not to give in, but Kowalski is really, really good at giving head. Fraser whimpers and moans and says, "Ray--oh my God--" and his hands curl up into fists in the fabric of Ray's pyjamas.

Ray's been on the receiving end of quite a few of Kowalski's blowjobs, and has given Fraser plenty of his own, and he can imagine in hot, intimate detail exactly what Kowalski is doing to wring those noises out of Fraser. Ray can tell when Kowalski lets Fraser feel just a hint of teeth, because Fraser stops trying to be quiet and groans right out loud, full-throated and heartfelt. When Kowalski runs his tongue hard along the slit of Fraser's dick, Fraser makes a keening noise and arches off the bed. Kowalski goes with it, no problem, smooth as clockwork.

"Easy there, Benny," Ray says, reaching out to put a hand on his hip, more as a reminder than to actually hold him down. 

"Kiss me again, please," Fraser pants. Getting kissed and blown at the same time is up there in the top five on the list of Fraser's favourite things in the entire world, and between the two of them, Ray and Kowalski have it down to an art. Kowalski hums around Fraser's dick, looking up at them through his eyelashes as Ray kisses Fraser, slow and sweet the way Fraser likes it, letting Fraser take the lead. 

They could draw this out for hours if they set their minds to it. They've done it before. But hey, it's Fraser's birthday and they've got plenty of time. This is just a warm up. So when Fraser starts digging his heels into the bed and whining into Ray's mouth, Kowalski gives right in. Ray can't see him, too caught up in Fraser's increasingly frantic kisses, but he can hear the slick, wet noises Kowalski's mouth makes as he speeds things up. He knows exactly how Kowalski's cheeks look, hollowed out around Fraser's dick, his eyes closed, blissed out expression on his face. 

Kowalski brings Fraser right up to the edge and then tips him over it, almost gently, swallowing him down in one fluid movement. Fraser throws his head back against the pillows and says, "Oh!" and then, " _Ray!_ " and arches up off the bed and comes down Kowalski's throat. 

Fraser gets real sensitive afterwards, can't stand to be touched, and of course Kowalski knows that too, pulls off just as soon as Fraser's done, before he even settles back down onto the bed. Kowalski glances up at Ray and winks. 

"Happy birthday, Frase," Kowalski says, and Ray makes himself move out of the way, so that Kowalski can have his turn, nuzzling up against Fraser's jaw and kissing the corner of his mouth almost shyly, til Fraser buries his hand in Kowalski's crazy hair and sets him straight. They look real good together, flushed and happy with sex, and Ray sneaks a hand down towards his own erection. 

Fraser notices and reaches out like he wants to help, but Kowalski grabs his wrist and pins it back down on the pillow. 

"Birthday boy's job is to take it easy and let nice things happen to him," Kowalski says. "Me and Vecchio got each other taken care of. You get to just lie there and watch." 

Fraser makes a shivery, happy noise. Watching is another one of those top five things. Kowalski shoots Ray a hot, cocky look, and gives Fraser one last, long kiss before lunging over him to tackle Ray down onto the bed. 

"You got anything special in mind, Vecchio?" Kowalski says, pinning Ray's arms above his head and grinning down at him. 

"Hey, why don't you surprise me," Ray says, grinning back. Beside them, Fraser lets out a little huff of laughter. 

Ray's got a feeling that these particular festivities are going to become a tradition.


End file.
